<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earth Boy and Space Girl by P4nsexual_panic73011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834286">Earth Boy and Space Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4nsexual_panic73011/pseuds/P4nsexual_panic73011'>P4nsexual_panic73011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Folk tales - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Spacegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4nsexual_panic73011/pseuds/P4nsexual_panic73011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale like story about earth and space in a one-sided love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earthxspace</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earth Boy and Space Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might make this a full story... Who knows</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, a long long time ago, there was a boy. He lived on the ground surrounded by the planet's natural beauty. Never truly lonely for he had the animals to thank for that. Life was quiet and he was content with what he was given. But he would always wonder if there something more to his world. Often gazing upon the vacant endless sky. In constant admiration of the never ending beauty of those seemingly meaningless sparks of light above his head. But as he stared so lovingly he didn't realize someone was staring back at him with the same look in their eye. Wishing an impossible wish to greet him some fateful day.</p>
<p>  There was a girl, floating high above the earth boy, watching everything he did. The longer she gazed the greater her longing to be with him grew. Because of this, she formed bright, memorizing lights, that exploded across the vacant sky in hopes that he may finally see her. That, however, did not happen but the boy began to stare longingly at the sky, just as she stared longingly at him for so many centuries. And although they never met, her love never vanished. And so tells the neverending story of unfortunate cercumstance and unwavering one sided love. So tells the story of Space girl and her clueless love, Earth boy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>